


【亲密42】咖啡店浪漫谈

by serenadeinmorn



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadeinmorn/pseuds/serenadeinmorn
Summary: 奎洁 /一个很普通的，咖啡店打工小弟与经常喝咖啡的漂亮哥哥的故事。
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Han Gyujin





	【亲密42】咖啡店浪漫谈

**01.**

这是一周的尾声，而韩奎真已经第七次在自己打工的咖啡店看见那个高挑的身影，一天不落。

要说的话，那人也是这所咖啡店的老顾客了，至少从几个月前，韩奎真来应征打工小弟时开始，那抹身影几乎每天都会来店一次，大多是在他在收银台前百无聊赖的时候，偶尔可能会在他换班的空隙。那人生得一副好皮相，身材也高挑，穿着高领毛衣，坐在窗边细细品味咖啡的时候，像一幅会呼吸的画作。

“看什么呢？”同事拍了拍走神的韩奎真，视线随着他的看过去，然后忍不住笑出声。“范德还真是受欢迎啊，把你给迷得。”

“哪有......”他不好意思地摆摆手。也许是过于实诚，倒是把出声调戏的同事给整尴尬了，对方说着开玩笑而已，转身去把做好的饮料放到收银台旁，招呼着客人拿回座位上。

韩奎真过了一会才反应过来：宇硕哥知道那人的名字啊？似乎，还挺熟的样子？

但去问的话也太奇怪了，明明那个人就只是客人而已，这样去触及别人的私事，搞不好会被当成奇怪的人。小韩同学这样想着，调咖啡的动作也拘㨷起来，倒是无心再去看那抹身影了。

他的视线也就只离开了一会而已，结果把咖啡调好以后，转过头便看到横在他的视线和那人身影的中间多出一个人，身量跟对方相差无几，似乎在聊着什么，对方露出的半张脸上噙着一丝温柔的笑意。

金宇硕的身影却在此刻挡在他眼前，对上他疑惑的目光，笑着指了指他手边的一杯美式：“那桌刚来的男生点的。”

他无语。“我像是会做无聊事的人吗......”

**02.**

“先生，您的美式咖啡。”

高敏秀正与刚过来的卢秀一谈得兴起，上方却传来一把声音，他抬头看去，最近见得很频繁的一张脸正目无表情地把一杯美式放到卢秀一的手旁。待那人走后，卢秀一还打趣说这里的店员还挺好，咖啡都送到客人桌子上，其实就是在影射他受欢迎。

刚才可都看见了，小店员虽然是给卢秀一送咖啡的，目光却在高敏秀的脸上流连了一瞬。加上偏偏只有他这桌有送咖啡的服务，卢秀一的视线里都是对状况的了然，掺杂着对他俩的好奇。

“我是不是碍着你们了？”

高敏秀闻言，先是抬眼去打量收银台前清瘦的身影，小店员似乎有点懊恼，被旁边的金宇硕笑着说了几句，耳朵染上一抹绯红。

不自觉轻笑一声：“倒也没有。”

如果不是卢秀一的话，他恐怕是见不到小店员这副在理性与冲动之间挣扎的模样。看到自己每天在对方跟前晃的成果，他突然觉得这几个月一得空便过来坐坐的行为还挺值得。

——如果金宇硕愿意把值班表给他看的话，他可能会更高兴。

之前对方说什么也不给他看，说想追的人就自己搞定，其实高敏秀知道，自家好友这是怕这么大一块营业额的馅饼被别人全占了。

这厢高敏秀乐了，可韩奎真现在一点也不乐，神情复杂，看似比打翻客人的咖啡还要仇大苦深。

“坠入爱情的人果然没有智商。”金宇硕对于他的行为精辟地作了个总结，无视掉他抗议的眼神，自顾自地给拿铁一个漂亮的拉花。

不说韩奎真把咖啡亲自送到客人桌上的举动，只说他那有些许像是在吃醋的神情，估计都够高敏秀乐上好一会。误打误撞，终究还是坚持有空便来咖啡店的漂亮哥哥带走了小年轻的心，一个傻得每天过来碰运气，另一个傻得喜欢人家而不自知——居然还挺般配。

也幸亏是他们遇上彼此，不然就他俩追人的速度，恐怕一个世纪都过去了还没有在一起。

恋爱真好。被迫吃了把狗粮的金宇硕同学这样想着，不小心给咖啡添太多糖，看得旁边的韩奎真心惊胆战：“宇硕哥，你悠着点！”

**03.**

金宇硕真的没有说错，他俩追人速度奇慢，即使一方知道是两情相悦还没有下一步行动，两人还是客客气气的重覆着“要一杯冰美式”“谢谢惠顾”的对白。

“行不行啊你。”宣叡仁都忍不住了，趁着韩奎真去洗手间的空隙，给高敏秀抛了个漂亮的白眼。

高敏秀无语，“不要对客人翻白眼。”真是的，一个个仗着跟他熟就不客气，要是被别人看到了，丢工作这事可不能怪到他头上来。

虽然店长应该舍不得把这些帅气的活招牌给辞退了。

“我只是感叹一下，都这么久了，你还不知道人家姓韩，人家也不知道你叫什么。”宣叡仁指了指自己工作服上别着的名牌，“说真的，你该感谢这个名牌，不然你也不知道人家叫什么。”

“挂着的也不一定是本名。”高敏秀意有所指，目光在他名牌上的“善燏”两字掠过，无视对方炸起兔毛的模样，心里默默把刚才听到的话都记下。

小店员姓韩，名牌上的是本名——是叫韩奎真吧。仔细咀嚼着每个字，脑海浮现那张温文儒雅的脸，他觉得还真是人如其名。

柜台后的机器发出声响，宣叡仁扭过头去看，恰好迎上刚回来的韩奎真，忙道：“帅哥点了一杯冰美式，拜托啦。”

高敏秀看着转身去捣鼓机器的少年，挑眉问还在眼前不务正业的店员朋友：“你就这样对店里的弟弟？”

“说什么呢，我只是看你分明一副想喝奎真做的咖啡的样子，那我为什么还要给你调配啊。”

“......”

骨节分明的手从韩奎真手上接过饮料，指节不小心擦过对方的，些微的热度转瞬间便被杯子里的冰分走。高敏秀愣了愣，礼貌性地扬起微笑，心情微妙地拿着自己的冰美式回到座位上。

有点尴尬。可是，更多的是种奇怪的感觉，像碰到了温和的静电，即使触电也不会把手瑟缩回去。

韩奎真低头去看自己的手指，指尖擦过的触感在脑海里重播，直到他发现宣叡仁落在自己身上的目光，一时之间不知道该说什么，像被抓包早恋的小孩子，只能抿抿唇。

可待到对方要抬脚离开的时候，他又想到心底的那份好奇，急急忙忙地开口：“善燏哥，你也认识那位先生吗？”

已经转过身去的宣叡仁收回迈出去的脚步，趁着没人看到，嘴角扬起弧度——高敏秀啊高敏秀，你的努力还真是没有白费。连带着他的心情都好起来了。

“嗯，他是宇硕的大学朋友来着，跟宇硕一起值班的时候大家经常聊天，就熟起来了。”回头时，他已经恢复到平常的模样，要说哪里不一样的话，大概就是那让韩奎真打了个冷颤的，关爱的眼神。

韩奎真总觉得，这眼神怎么跟他爸看他的眼神那么像，活像在传达“我家有儿初长成”的感叹。但他也不敢说出来，只能答着“这样吗”，音调拖长，想要顺着讨论下去，却又怕触碰到客人的私隐，脸上的小神情看得宣叡仁比他还着急。

宣叡仁想，算了，这两人好不容易才进一步，他现在不搭把手，还不知道要耗到何年何日。假装不经意，他开口道：“敏秀他......就是那边那位先生，他好像很喜欢喝你调的咖啡。有空也教教我吧。”

韩奎真听到名字有一瞬的恍惚，嘴上应着“手艺最好的好像是宇硕哥吧”，心思则悄悄勾住他的话语，反覆咀嚼着每个字。

他看自己的目标达到了，心想这俩要是能有进展，高敏秀真得该好好谢自己。生活不易，他一个单身的居然要给别人当月老。

**04.**

那以后，高敏秀依旧每天过来，韩奎真脑里却出现了很多乱七八糟的想法，比如说宣叡仁的那句“他好像很喜欢喝你调的咖啡”......他觉得自己要魔怔了，想起的次数多了，居然对那句胡话越发的相信。

特别是临近新年，店里两个哥哥都放假回老家了，只有他一个人值班——毕竟首尔的新年有别于地区的热闹，总是带着一点点公式化的冰冷和荒凉，店长看人流量逐渐减少，也就留他一个想上班的在这打工。然而高敏秀依旧来店里坐，依旧每天向他点一杯冰美式，脸上的笑容不减分毫。

“敏秀先生不用回家乡吗？”他终究没忍住问出口。

刚刚拿了单子的人有点讶异地抬头：“你知道我的名字？”

“呃......”他像被抓包的小孩，支支吾吾地解释，“上回善燏哥说的，也只说了名字，您不必担心......”

高敏秀想，他担心什么，他高兴还来不及。等过完年了，他找机会请宣叡仁吃顿饭，报答对方促成缘分之恩。

“没关系，正好跟你认识一下。我叫高敏秀，家离这里就一点车程，晚几天再回去也行。”他笑得更开心了，“倒是你，不用回去吗？”

小店员脸色有点红，摇了摇头：“我也离得近，留在这多打几天工。”

“那看来我还能再来几天。”

怎么都是引人遐想的话。韩奎真好不容易才把奇怪的念头从脑袋里赶出去，转身去调咖啡，可总觉得不对劲——心跳好像有点快。

这些日子下来，他对调制冰美式称得上是熟能生巧。把冷饮放到对方手上时，高敏秀从手机屏幕中抬头去看他，脸上还是那阳春熙和一般的笑，问了一句：

“奎真啊，我们之间的距离是不是太难拉近了？”

在面对韩奎真时，高敏秀总觉得，年下的小朋友明明揣着一颗春心萌动的心，却一直在原地踏步，即使他无数次想要拉近他们的关系，对方也没有抓住机会，迈开步伐。

真是对于爱情一窍不通的弟弟。虽然他也没有好到哪里去，可像韩奎真这种状态的，要不是上心了，也许再给他十年还是不会察觉这份感情。

因为一切都会被少年的羞涩与生疏掩盖。

高敏秀不是没看过韩奎真面对其他人时的模样。怎么说呢，比起面对自己的时候，好像少了几分尴尬？在其他人看来不过是一个性子喜静的店员，如同林子深处一棵腰背挺直的竹，温文而正直的三好青年；跟他打照面的时候，倒会平白生出尴尬的感觉。

在特定的人面前，感到手足无措是人之常情，他觉得这份尴尬也不一定是什么坏事，可是一直看着对方闪躲的态度，心里实在不是滋味。

他想既然如此，就不如找个机会，直接摊牌好了。没有人踏出这步的话，也许十年八年以后，他们的关系依旧是老样子，也许到那时候，他还是从朋友口中得知对方结婚的消息。

他只知道自己不想迎来那样的结局。至少，不是停留在跟当下一样的，陌生的关系。

小店员的指尖僵住，“......为什么这样说？”

隐隐对所谓拉近距离产生期待， 可又害怕是自己多心，毕竟眼前的人像是从画中走出来那般不真实，而画中仙，怎么会看上一个凡人。

然而，高敏秀像是看穿他这些乱七八糟的想法似的，一双波光粼粼的眼眸直抵他心房，一遍遍地敲着那扇不曾打开过的门。

“你看啊，我那么喜欢你，想要追求你，可是你却一直躲着我，我都快以为自己被讨厌了。”

**05.**

喜欢。

直到对方摊牌，韩奎真才得以直面这个既熟悉又陌生的词语。从十几岁开始便被反覆提起的概念，总是伴随着他人的起哄或当事人的羞涩，他只是没想到，自己会在这种状况下第一次听到这个概念被谁牵到自己跟前。

而这个“谁”，是看起来很完美的人，是他打工的店里的老顾客，一个他本不应冒犯的哥哥，就在静谧的咖啡店里，以直球向他告白。

也许是他的错，让谪仙喜欢上自己，而自己更是明知有罪，也抑制不住喜欢对方的冲动。

意识到陌生的感情在心头疯狂滋长，他有片刻的怔楞，始终无法拒绝对方那蕴着水汽的眼神。

他正想说些什么，门口的风铃却按捺不住叽叽喳喳，两人纷纷扭头去看，只见高挑的身影立在门口，肌肉似是僵住，打量着他们的神色，小心翼翼的。

“你怎么过来了？”是高敏秀划破了死寂一般的气氛，眉头蹙起，语气里暗搓搓地想颁下逐客令。

这回真是来得一点不是时候。

卢秀一满脑子都想著怎么为对方和自己挽救。“教授让我转达他想跟你再谈谈论文的意思，你住得那么近，我想你应该还没回家，就过来找你了。”

说着，他顺口便要点一杯冰美式，却在发出第一个音节后被旁边的人瞪了一记，遂讪讪地换了特浓咖啡——什么奇怪的独占欲，还不许别人向他家店员点冰美式。

高敏秀跟他坐下的时候，看他一脸正经地把一张备忘推到自己跟前，挑起眉头道：“还真没骗我啊？”

“我又没兴趣坏你的好事，只是时机不太对。”卢秀一很无辜，对上高敏秀依然半信半疑的眼神后，就更委屈了，“我是说真的。”

“可是，奎真他不这样觉得啊。”高敏秀在说话的空隙飞快瞄了收银台一眼，不出意外地看见小店员周边都散发着低气压，想到不知道该怎么解释他就头疼。“你快点回去，我自己会找教授的。”

然而，即使卢秀一给他俩腾出空间，看着韩奎真那低头抿唇，看不出情绪的神色，高敏秀还是没有勇气开口。

他都已经把话说完了，对方还没有给他答复，贸然解释好像会很奇怪。他也不了解对方，也许对方的答案会是一个挣扎过的否定，也许带着父母对他的期望，也许是自己心里还没能接受这种状况。

店里只有缓缓流淌的轻音乐和椅子被摆弄的声音，是韩奎真在收拾桌椅，时针在他也没察觉到的时候渐渐推进，似是已渐近黄昏，到了咖啡店即将关门的时间。他只是看着对方忙碌的身影，直到分针指正，打算起身离开时，一阵脚步声和伸出的手挡住他的去路。

“高先生，要一起走吗？我想跟你谈谈。”

“......！？”

高敏秀承认，他还真不习惯对方主动的姿态。

**06.**

“在这想什么呢，要吃饭了。”

一句话把高敏秀拉回现实，他才发觉自己愣在露台前好一会了。扭头去看叫自己的人，他笑着将那些少年心思都掩盖过去，道：“没什么，在想论文该怎么写。”

然而，拙劣的谎言跟他脸上跟春暖花开似的神情实在格格不入，一眼就被看穿：“别骗人了。看你这副样子，交到女朋友啦？”

“......差不多吧。”

交到男朋友跟交到女朋友，应该都是差不多的吧 。

那天韩奎真邀请他一起离开，他敢保证自己活了二十多年是第一次傻成那一愣一愣的样子，走出一段路以后，对方彷佛鼓起很大勇气，深吸一口气再道：

“我们要试着交往吗？”

高敏秀作为一个浪漫主义者，他设想的表白可以是出其不意的，可以是循序渐进的，也可以是俗套而有质感的，比如点缀着自己怀抱的一束玫瑰——但这种普通得像中学生之间的展开，倒是让他一时没缓过来，卡壳了一会。

当然他还是答应了。重要的不是仪式感，而是站在眼前的人，只要把人搞到手了，教对方建立仪式感还真不是什么难事。

只是，一交往就各自回家过年这事，听起来未免有点可怜。各自的老家距离咖啡厅也不过是一个多小时的车程，但却是截然相反的两个方向，至少在春节期间，他们是见不上了。

陪着家人去老宅探访长辈时，姐姐从包包里拿出仙女棒，分给贪玩的小朋友们。光随着噼里啪啦的声响亮起，晃动时彷佛是在半空中画出一条铁轨，好让心里那辆小火车欢快地驶过。

高敏秀看了一会，没忍住向她讨了一支来玩，光点溅到地上，那张日思暮想的脸突然浮现在脑海中，便拿出手机拍了一张，打开对话框发过去。

很快便收到语音通话，他在接起前还刻意转过身去，正对着此时没人得空经过的后门，免得被早熟的孩子们或是自己那个聪明的姐姐看到他脸颊染上羞涩的样子。

“奎真啊。”正值深冬，他说话间都会吐出一阵白雾，但现在感知到电话另一端的存在，倒不觉得有多冷了。

电话那端的人“唔”了一声，呼吸声与远处的吵闹重叠。听着耳边细微的声响，高敏秀彷佛猜到了电话的来意，轻笑着再道：“我过几天就回去。”

“......可我过几天还不能回去啊。”

听到一声低囔，他才想到这层，连忙安慰自己那语气听起来有点委屈的小男朋友，又叮嘱几句，挂掉电话后一想，上网搜了搜利川市的资料。

心里隐隐有个大胆的想法。

**07.**

几天后，当韩奎真还在老家照顾弟弟妹妹的时候，接到了高敏秀一通突然的电话。

“哥，怎么了吗？”

电话那端是人声鼎沸的嘈杂，还有轮子在平地上滑行的咻咻声，有什么覆到收音位置上，把声音挡了挡，再拿开时那些杂音便离远不少。他听见高敏秀问，“奎真呀，你现在有空吗？”

倒也不是没有空，但为什么突然问这个。他疑惑着，电话那端却传来广播声，听起来像是火车站的，说到最后，一句“欢迎来到利川市”把他还迷糊着的脑子轰醒了大半，他有点不敢相信地开口：“你在利川的火车站？”

闻言，高敏秀离开火车站的步伐又加快了点，嘴角漫着轻轻的笑意。“嗯，我现在先去旅馆下榻，待会......”

“我过去找你，”不及他说完，韩奎真便把话接了下去，“把地址发给我吧。”

追了很久的心上人突然开窍是什么感觉，因为男朋友的回覆差点乐呵得忘记维持形象的高敏秀实在是太有发言权了。

他拉着个小箱子走进温泉旅馆，放好行李，刚熟悉过一番旅馆环境，便看见走近旅馆大门的男孩。

他的男孩。

韩奎真就像普通的大学生一样，穿着带绒的牛仔外套，里面搭了白色衞衣，加快脚步来到他面前，却在看清他的装束时轻轻皱眉：“你就穿这么少？”

“这不是在室内嘛，捂出汗就不好了。”高敏秀笑了笑，手指反攥衬衣的袖子藏到身后，侧了侧身，“走吧。”

走进房间才发现是双人房，记得这所利川闻名的旅馆有提供单人房的韩奎真：？

再在听过高敏秀“想一起住才订的双人房”这种越抹越黑的解释后，他没忍住开口：“不是，敏秀哥，钱也不能这么花的吧。”他没想着要蹭住，还是这所怎么看也不便宜的旅馆。

高敏秀反问：“你不想跟我多待一会？”

“也不是......"

“那我这钱不就花得值了吗。”高敏秀看着他，眼里亮晶晶的，“你就陪陪我吧，一个人没什么意思。”

他真的拿对方没辙。想反驳却开不了口的韩奎真无可奈何，在男朋友撒娇般的眼神攻击底下败下阵来。

“好吧，但你让我先回家带几件衣服过来。”

“我给你买衣服了，刚买的，躺在箱子里呢。”

“......”

但不得不说，能有一个两人独处的空间是件天大的好事。毕竟门一拉上，无论拉手还是做点别的什么都不会被发现。

“奎真啊，这个挺好吃的。”离开温泉不久，高敏秀的身上还带着一点水汽。对好吃的称赞一番过后，他把筷子移到碟里的包饭跟上，拿筷尖去戳，看看里面是什么馅料。

韩奎真的大半注意力却集中到随着浴衣摆动而露出的，他那雪白纤细的手腕上，好不容易才挥去那些慢慢冒出的想法，他连忙低下头进餐。

太危险了。对方也好，他的想法也好，都太危险了——正人君子就此陷入能不能再做君子的危机。

**08.**

“不过看来他最后也没当成正人君子嘛。”

听完故事的金宇硕已经从震惊中迅速缓过来，还能反呛高敏秀，目光在对方脖子处象征性地游过。

他就说对方刚进来的时候，总觉得哪里怪怪的，但那刻有更重要的事情要问就没太在意，例如为什么开学前一天才回来。

现在看来，为了陪小男朋友真是煞费苦心。也许回来得更早，但因为小男朋友还没到上班时间，他自然也不需要过来。

几年感情，终究还是错付了。

高敏秀顺着他的目光看过去，连忙把领子往上拉，把本来露出的一角齿痕也给盖住，并欲盖弥彰地咳嗽一声。

“是意外，意外。”

他没眼看了，干脆转过身去捣鼓咖啡机，嘴上道：“你可别给人家那么纯良一小孩给带坏了......你说什么？”听见小声的嘟囔，他疑惑地把头转回去，却只看到对方爬上耳廓的红晕，险些翻白眼。

肯定自己是不乐意听的。他不管了。

下班后，顺便打个电话跟宣叡仁告状：“范德谈起恋爱来都变得奇怪了，你别学他啊。”

那边的声音陡然拔高，“什么？敏秀终于得偿所愿了？”

没过多久，那个叫奎真的店员跟经常到咖啡店的帅哥在恋爱的消息便在老顾客间传开了。

作为算是见证过他们爱情萌芽的人，顾客们就像是老父亲般，流着泪把自己儿子嫁到好男人那里——虽然据宇信和善燏透露，好像是反过来的。

但这不妨碍花龄少女为他们的爱情上心，不仅嗑CP，还会向正在讨论他俩长得帅的新客人提醒一句：有主了，站在他面前的那个便是。

于是两位当事人发现这所咖啡店也是适合约会的地方，还能光明正大地谈恋爱。有次宣叡仁目睹其中一幕，没忍住一句：“怎么你们要不尴尬，要不就这么黏人？”

后来，为了安抚两位咖啡店员工、他的好友，高敏秀非常慷慨地请了一顿饭。两人一开始还会言语逗一下他们，结果吃过饭后也跟着顾客们加入嗑CP的行列。

不为别的，只是太好嗑了，当初谁也没想到，看起来像打不上关系的两个人站在一起，居然能般配到这个地步。

风铃响了，韩奎真抬头去看来人，一双眼睛像星星一样亮起：“欢迎光临——”

欢迎漂亮的哥哥光临我的心里。

**Author's Note:**

> 一点废话：在写的过程中总是卡住，明明想到剧情却没有适合的文字去表达，所以最后的成品也留了很多想像空间。
> 
> 在我的心目中，他们之间有种不可说的氛围，也许这是难以下笔的理由。
> 
> 顺带一提，文中提到的家乡情节也研究了一会，特别是敏秀去利川的那段，本来是想反过来写的，本来也想让他们去利川有名的陶瓷中心，但这些就暂且留给想像吧。


End file.
